


Danganronpa-Lucky Road

by Aleviacy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, danga
Genre: 18 students, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crime Scenes, Developing Relationship, Español | Spanish, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, Judgment, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Komaeda needs more love, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Memory Loss, Multi, Multi Chapter, Suspense, naegi with the class 77th
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleviacy/pseuds/Aleviacy
Summary: Naegi tiene un extraño sentimiento sobre el Neo World Program, y convence a Kirigiri y a Togami de dejarle usar el Programa junto a los estudiantes de la clase 77. Si embargo, su mal presentimiento se hace realidad al aparecer Monokuma.Re-telling incluyendo a Naegi e Izuru al juego.Posible shounen ai.





	Danganronpa-Lucky Road

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, creo que dire que mientras lean el cap se daran cuenta que me salte el prologo, seguro luego desvelo la razon :3
> 
> Hace realmente mucho tiempo que quería escribir este fic y al fin se me hizo el milagro :3
> 
> Espero les guste, va con todo mi cora ;9
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Danganronpa nunca a sido y nunca sera de mi propiedad, ni siquiera mis bebes suertudos ;m;, todos son de Kodaka y asociados (?), hago este fic con fines de desesperar a la audiencia (?) Pupupupu
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: De momentonada serio, pero eh de advertir que quizas haya asesinatos graficos (o maybe not), la historia ira lentamente (para que no esperen muertes para el siguiente cap, ni el que siga de ese), y seguramente habrá tintes shonen ai (sopy fujoshi, no lo puero evitar :´( ;w;), así que si algo de ello no te molesta, te juro que habrá una gran historia (maybe?), y si no te gusta, bien, recuerda apretar la tachita y disfrutar otro fic.
> 
> Como ya no se me ocurre que decir.
> 
> Enjoy!~

Chapter I  
Welcome to the hope island  
(Meet the students)

— ¿Puedes oírme?

.

La oscuridad era bastante apacible. El cálido viento se sentía bien contra su piel, un suave ruido marino le relajaba y el olor salado del mar era verdaderamente relajante.

Pero, ¿eso no es extraño?, es decir, ¿desde hace cuanto él estaba en un lugar como la playa?

— Hey, ¿puedes oírme? —escucho una suave voz, y con ello, su conciencia regresaba poco a poco. ¿Estaba durmiendo?

Sus conciencia volvía lentamente hasta que finalmente pudo abrir sus ojos. Quien aparecía a su primera visión era un muchacho pálido, de esponjoso cabello blanco, le miraba preocupado.

— Seguro estas exhausto, no te preocupes, todos lo estamos, es normal porque ha pasado una locura…

Pero él ya no le escuchaba, no podía entender las palabras que le decía el muchacho, cerro los ojos de nuevo, tratando de concentrarse, pero tal como esperaba, nada vino a su mente.

Trató de sentarse, porque no había duda de que estaba acostado, pero al instante de hacerlo, se sintió abruptamente mareado.

— ¡Cuidado!, te acabas de desmayar, no te esfuerces mucho —le dijo el muchacho con gentileza, tomándolo de los hombros para ayudarle a sentalo.

Solo después de mantenerse sentado se dio cuenta de 3 cosas. Primera, estaba en una especie de playa tropical, lo cual era extraño, porque en Japón no hay ese tipo de playas, segundo, estaba acostado bajo la sombra de una palmera, y tercero, sus piernas estaban sobre las piernas del muchacho.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —pregunto, entre molesto y avergonzado.

— Bueno, tan pronto como Usami nos dijo que debíamos estar en esta isla tú te desmayaste, el resto quiso salir a explorar, pero Togami-kun dijo que alguien debía quedarse a cuidarte hasta que despertaras, yo me ofrecí voluntario, y Tsumiki-san me dijo que era mejor mantenerte a la sombra elevar tus piernas, como no había nada Koizumi-san me dijo que debía usar mi regazo, y Tsumiki-san dijo que iría a buscar medicinas a la isla, y que volvería en seguida.

Pues eso parecía una explicación, pero él no había entendido nada, ¿Usami?, ¿Togami?, ¿Tsumiki?, ¿Koizumi? ¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido!

— Eso… ¡Eso no me ayuda!, ¿qué hago en una playa?, ¡se suponía que debía asistir a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza! —dijo abruptamente, no quería tratar mal al chico, se notaba que era una buena persona y gentil, pero cuando atravesaba tensas situaciones su fuerte carácter salia a relucir.

Lo curioso era que el chico ni se amedrentó ni se enojo, seguía conservando una gentil sonrisa.

— Así que, ¿no recuerdas nada?, creo que es normal entonces, Tsumiki-san dijo que, a veces, cuando alguien se desmaya puede tener un poco de amnesia. Pero no te levantes, debes estar en reposo hasta que ella regrese, te contaré sobre lo que quieras saber, aunque, en realidad, pienso que alguien como yo no puede ser de gran ayuda.

Las palabras del muchacho le ayudaron a calmarse un poco, y como aún estaba un poco mareado y desorientado, decidió tomar asiento junto al muchacho, solo en eso noto que había estado acostado en lo que parecía el abrigo del albino. Este la tomo y la sacudió un poco. Se avergonzó de su reacción, ese muchacho no había sido otra cosa más que amable, y el le pagaba gritándole.

— Lamento haberte alzado la voz, usualmente no soy así —dijo cuidadosamente, mirando hacia otro lado. Escucho una suave risa y el muchacho se sentó a su lado, con su largo abrigo ya puesto.

— Oh, no te preocupes, solo estás tenso, es normal, es decir, aparecimos en esta isla extraña con una coneja peluche que dice ser nuestra maestra —le dijo con una sonrisa, restándole importancia al asunto, haciendo que se relajase.

— Este, ¿cual es tu nombre? —pregunto avergonzado, como pudo estar hablando tanto con él y no saber siquiera su nombre.

El muchacho se vio sorprendido, como si él también hubiese reparado en algo, pero regreso su amable sonrisa.

— Mi nombre es Nagito Komaeda, ¡un gusto conocerte! —le ofreció la mano, aunque era un poco incomodo porque estaban uno al lado del otro, pero él decidió proceder con el apretón de manos.

— Mi nombre es Hajime Hinata.

— ¡Bien!, si me permites decirlo, ahora que sabemos nuestros nombres, ¿te importaría si me dices cuál es tu talento?

Hajime sonrió. Su talento. Algo para estar orgulloso… ¿su talento?

Hajime frunció el ceño, un pequeño dolor de cabeza empezó a propagarse.

— ¿Hinata-kun?, no te ves bien, te pusiste pálido de repente, ¿debería ir por Tsumiki-san?

— Lo siento, n-no puedo recordar mi talento —dijo, con sus ojos cerrados, trataba de concentrarse, pero, simplemente, nada venía a su cabeza. Estaba en blanco, y con ello, un extraño sentimiento se instalaba en su pecho, una corazonada, un mal presagio.

Las manos de Komaeda le dieron pequeños golpes en la espalda, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. Era indecisos y quizás avergonzados, Hajime no sabría decir.

— No te preocupes mucho por eso. Lo que nos pasó fue tan sorprendente que no es de extrañar un poco de amnesia, ¿no lo habré dicho?, Tsumiki-san dijo que, a veces, al desmayarte, puedes sufrir un poco de perdida de memoria.

Hinata asintió, respiro profundo y exhalo, si, eso tenía sentido, aunque aún no sabía quien era esta "Tsumiki-san"

— En todo caso, estoy seguro de que el talento de Hinata-kun es realmente asombroso —después, Komaeda se sonrojo—, es un poco presuntuoso para alguien como yo, pero estoy seguro de que el significado del nombre de Hinata-kun sería algo como "enfrentar el día" o algo así.

El susodicho miro al albino sorprendido.

— Eso es justo lo que significa mi nombre, significa "enfrentar un nuevo día" —dijo algo avergonzado, era la primera vez que alguien reparaba en el significado de su nombre, y siendo sinceros, él también estaba bastante orgulloso del significado de su nombre.

— ¡Entonces, sin lugar a dudas tienes un talento increíble!, con un maravilloso nombre como el tuyo, tan lleno de esperanza, no podría ser de otra manera —dijo con entusiasmo, acercándose demasiado a Hajime.

Este se sonrojo bastante por el cumplido— Exageras Komaeda, es solo un buen nombre —pero las palabras del chico le hacía sentir orgulloso, incluso si no recordaba cual era su talento.

— Pero debe ser así —de pronto, el chico ya no parecía tan entusiasmado—, a comparación de un talento como el mio, seguramente cualquiera tendrá un mejor talento. Es decir, yo ni siquiera merezco estar en este ¿viaje?

— No digas eso Komaeda, seguramente tú también tienes un increíble talento, sino, no habrías sido seleccionado por la Academia Pico de la Esperanza —pero incluso antes de terminar de hablar, el albino ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

— A diferencia de todos ustedes, quienes tiene un talento increíble y verdadero, lo mio no fue más que suerte.

— ¿Suerte?

— Mi titulo es "Suertudo Definitivo de Preparatoria"

— ¿Suertudo?

— Aparentemente la Academia Pico de la Esperanza tiene una especie de interés en algo tan trivial como la suerte. Cada año hacen un sorteo entre todos los estudiantes que ingresarán a preparatoria en todo el país, y quien gana el sorteo se le otorga el titulo de "Suertudo Definitivo" e ingresa al Curso Principal con tal titulo. Solo por suerte estoy aquí, no soy dig…

— ¡Dis-disculpen!

La conversación fue abruptamente interrumpida por una lejana voz. Desde el otro lado de la playa podía verse una chica corriendo lo más veloz posible, apretado contra su pecho había algunas botellas con agua y unos trapos.

— ¡Y-ya regrese! Wah…

Pero enseguida la chica sufrió una patosa caída, soltando las botellas de plástico y demás, cayendo en una dolorosa posición, con su vestido corriéndose hacia arriba.

Ambos chicos se levantaron al instante, yendo rápido a ayudarla, Hinata se sonrojo bastante, tratando cuidadosamente de no ver la ropa interior de la pobre y desafortunada muchacha. Komaeda, por otro lado, ayudaba a recoger los objetos que previamente habían estado en brazos de la muchacha.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —dijo, mientras empezaba a llorar.

— N-no llores, te juro que no hemos visto nada —dijo nervioso Hajime, él no era bueno tratando con chicas lloronas.

— Todo esta bien Tsumiki-san, como querías ayudar rápido a Hinata-kun te tropezaste, no has hecho nada malo —dijo amablemente Komaeda, a lo que "Tsumiki" asintió, con una sonrisa torpe y tímida, limpiando sus lágrimas.

— Es verdad, tengo que ayudar a Hinata-san.

Después de ello, regresaron a la pequeña sombra de la palmera. Tsumiki vació un poco de agua en uno de los trapos y lo puso en la frente de Hinata, después, de otra botella, le dio a beber agua, sin duda era bastante profesional en esto, y Hajime se preguntó si Tsumiki sería alguna especie de médico. En seguida, con rostro serio, Tsumiki le hizo varias preguntas. Si se sentía mareado, si alguna parte del cuerpo le dolía, si había vomitado, si estaba confundido, si le dolía la cabeza, cual era su nombre o edad entre otras cosas, que hacían sentir a Hajime, verdaderamente, frente a un médico de verdad.

— Al parecer no hay un verdadero problema —dijo aliviada y con una sonrisa tosca, pero agradable. Su largo cabello oscuro se mecía con el viento, y Hajime no pudo evitar notar las vendas en las piernas y manos de la muchacha, ¿sería que era tan torpe al andar que se lastimaba al caer?

— Eso es bueno, ¿verdad Tsumiki-san? —preguntó Komaeda, y Hajime casi respingo, casi se había olvidado de él al estar tan absorto en las preguntas de Tsumiki.

— Si, al parecer solo fue un sincope causado por el calor y la sorpresa —decía alegremente—, su pulso es estable y no presenta lesiones, así que estará bien, solo debes guardar reposo y no estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol, no olvides beber mucho liquido, no debes estar deshidratado. Pero, si te sientes mal o algo no dudes en venir a verme —diciendo lo ultimo con una tímida sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias… este… ¿Tsumiki?

— ¡Aaahh! —grito de pronto la chica, asustando a los dos muchachos

— ¿Que ocurre?

— Es que me acabo de dar cuenta que no me eh presentado, ¡lo siento tanto!

— Esta bien, no pasa nada, mira, yo soy Hajime Hinata, ¿y tú?

— Hinata-kun, que amable eres, nadie había sido tan considerado conmigo —dijo ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

Hinata miro asustado a Komaeda, que le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

— Hinata-kun, no debes hacer llorar a una chica —dijo sabiamente Komaeda.

— ¡P-pero yo no…!

Pero antes de que Hajime pudiera excusarse, Tsumiki ya parecía haberse recobrado de lo que sea que le hubiese pasado.

— Y-yo soy Mikan Tsumiki, amm… un gusto en conocerte —dijo con una sonrisa torpe y rostro sonrojado, pero de pronto su rostro paso a estar pálido y nuevas lágrimas parecían formarse en sus ojos—… lo siento… y-yo pensé en 5mil formas de ser amigos… p-pero no recuerdo ninguna

Hajime no sabía que decir ante ello, tan profesional que había parecido mientras lo ayudaba, pero ya no sabía muy bien que pensar de ella.

— No te preocupes, Tsumiki-san, intenta recordarlas todas, esperaremos —ofreció amablemente Komaeda. Pero aunque pareciera tener buena intención, Tsumiki solo parecía más agobiada.

Hinata se sentía un poco mal por ella, así que decidió echarle una mano, esperando verdaderamente ayudarla y no causarle más lágrimas.

— Este… entonces tu talento es ser médico, ¿Tsumiki?

Ella le miro con más lágrimas mientras murmuraba por lo bajo y Hajime ya no sabía que hacer y le pidió ayuda a Komaeda.

— Tsumiki-san es la "Enfermera Definitiva de Preparatoria", y como ya comprobamos, si tienes cualquier lesión o algo, sin duda ella nos ayudará. Así que no olvides ser amable con ella, Hinata-kun.

Después de un intercambio de palabras más, Tsumiki y Komaeda lo pusieron al día con la situación.

Aparentemente se habían encontrado todos en el salón de clases el primer día, es decir, ese mismo día. La puerta no se pudo abrir y una coneja de peluche diciendo ser la maestra apareció, antes de darse cuenta todos ya estaban en una isla tropical, aparentemente era un viaje de estudios para que todos se hicieran amigos y cultivaran la esperanza. Sin embargo eso no le hizo ninguna gracia a nadie y todos empezaron a discutir con la coneja, especialmente él, Hajime, quien después de escuchar las palabras "varados en la isla sin oportunidad de dejarla hasta que todos se vuelvan amigos", se desmayo.

Los demás estudiantes se quedaron argumentando contra la coneja, que dijo llamarse "Usami", y esta logro convencerlos de que era un pacifico viaje escolar, que era una sorpresa especial para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso en la academia, para que se volvieran amigos y cultivaran la esperanza, y que sus padres habían dado autorización previa, pero lo mantuvieron en secreto ya que era una sorpresa, y que una vez se hicieran todos amigos, podrían regresar a casa. Además, Komaeda le hablo sobre unas libretas electrónicas personales que Usami les había dado a todos, en esas libretas venían las estrictas reglas para el viaje escolar, donde Usami pidió que nadie rompiera las reglas, porque no tenía deseos de castigar a nadie.

Cuando Hajime reviso el bolsillo de su pantalón dio fácilmente con la mencionada libreta, que parecía ser de súper alta tecnología.

Mientras Hajime la revisaba, escucho a Tsumiki despedirse de ellos, argumentando que quería encontrar un lugar que tuviera medicinas o alguna enfermería, parecía querer prevenir más desmayos.

De cualquier forma, Hajime encendió la libreta, encontrando con su nombre en la pantalla.

— Hay una serie de reglas a seguir, sería bueno que le dieras un vistazo —sugirió Komaeda. Y eso planeaba hacer Hajime, ya que quería saber la razón por la que ya nadie parecía estar preocupado de haber sido secuestrados y mandados a una extraña isla deshabitada, porque él no se creía el cuento de que sus padres habían autorizado tal cosa, y jamás había escuchado de que la Academia Pico de Esperanza tenía tal "evento" de iniciación, o él lo sabría, después de todo, había admirado la Academia desde que era un niño, y se la pasaba en foros sobre la Academia todo el tiempo.

— Veamos —murmuro, una vez encontrado el reglamento.

Regla N.º 1  
Violencia excesiva está prohibida  
Vivamos juntos de manera pacifica  
y tranquila

Regla N.º 2  
Recolectemos "Fragmentos  
de Esperanza" profundizando  
los lazos con nuestros amigos

Regla N.º 3  
Tirar basura y dañar el  
ambiente están prohibidos  
Vivamos en armonía con la naturaleza de esta isla

Regla N.º 4  
El profesor supervisor no  
llegará a interferir con las  
actividades de los estudiantes  
a menos que rompa alguna  
de las reglas

Hajime leyó atentamente cada una de las reglas, parecían ser las típicas reglas de viajes escolares, pero aunque Komaeda le decía que no tenía razones para preocuparse, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto.

— Bueno, Hinata-kun, no es como si quisiera decirte el qué hacer ni nada por el estilo, pero me estaba preguntando si querrías conocer a los demás estudiantes, es decir, el objetivo es que todos seamos amigos, así que…

Hajime miro de nuevo la libreta y luego a Komaeda, después al cielo y al paisaje, Komaeda no dijo nada, como si supiera que debía dejarlo pensar en silencio. Él realmente quería solo regresar a casa y asistir normalmente a la escuela, pero no parecía haber opción, además, tanto Komaeda como Tsumiki parecían no tener problemas con la absurda situación que atravesaban. Pero incluso si se sentía inquieto no podía negar que debía conocer a los demás chicos en la isla. Quien sabe, tal vez alguno hubiese encontrado una forma de escapar.

— Tienes razón, debo conocer al resto de la ¿clase? —la ultima palabra salio en forma de pregunta, pero Komaeda no dijo nada—, ¿a donde deberíamos ir?, ¿o como llegamos? —y ya no parecía tan seguro, las islas debían ser grandes, ¿no?, tratar de encontrar a los demás sin saber a donde ir…

— Eso es muy sencillo, veras Hinata-kun, Usami nos dio una breve explicación de como usar las libretas, en ellas viene un mapa integrado que se actualiza según los lugares que visites, ¿no es genial?

Hajime silo asintió, revisando la libreta, y era verdad, aparecía un mapa. La playa, donde aún estaban, estaba iluminada, mientras que los demás lugares de "First Island" estaban como apagados. Pero podía ver que había un hotel, cabañas, supermercado, y probablemente un aeropuerto.

— Vayamos aquí primero —dijo, señalando el aeropuerto.

El camino al principio era un poco lento, para Hajime era difícil caminar en la arena, pero en cuanto se hubo acostumbrado acelero el paso, al salir encontraron un camino que, aunque de tierra, era más fácil de transitar.

Así llegaron al aeropuerto, que parecía bastante grande.

"Allí sin duda debe haber algún avión que nos lleve a casa" pensó contento Hajime.

El enorme y blanco edificio parecía estar en buen estado, y al acercarse, las puertas de vidrio se abrieron automáticamente, llegando a lo que debiera ser la recepción.

Adentro había tres personas, de las cuales, dos estaban discutiendo. El más cercano a ellos, tenía el cabello negro y gris en un extraño corte, vestía con una gabardina y una larga bufanda morada, estaba de espaldas a ellos. La pareja que discutía era un muchacho con overol amarillo y una gorra negra, y una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo corto y vestido verde.

— Te digo que si pudiera ya lo habría hecho, no bayas por allí dándome ordenes —dijo molesto el muchacho.

— Y yo te estoy diciendo que debes revisar cada avión y no el más grande, si escucharas a los demás, seguramente saldríamos del predicamento.

— ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? —interrumpió Hajime.

Ambos chicos se fulminaron con la vista, pero mientras que el muchacho se cruzó de brazos y se dio la media vuelta, la muchacha con una sonrisa de disculpa se dirigió a ellos.

— Lamento que vieran eso, usualmente soy más calmada —dijo amablemente—, es solo que me desespera la gente terca que no quiere escuchar a los demás —dijo, alzando la voz, como si deseará que el muchacho la escuchara, pero este solo camino hacia afuera del aeropuerto, donde estaban los aviones mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes.

La muchacha sonrió satisfecha y volvió a encararlos— Mi nombre es Mahiru Koizumi.

"Así que esta es Koizumi-san" pensó Hajime, notando que al parecer era una chica que le gustaba mandonear a los demás, así que sería buena idea ser amable con ella, no parecía el tipo de chica con la que uno quisiera enemistarse.

— Un gusto en conocerte —dijo cortésmente Hajime, un poco rígido, porque la muchacha le miraba muy fijamente con ojo agudo—, soy Hajime Hinata.

— Tu eres el chico que se desmayo en la playa, ¿verdad?

— Mmm… Si.

— Un hombre no debe ser tan frágil, ¿sabes?, se supone que es trabajo suyo proteger a las chicas en momentos como este, ¿no? —parecía estar regañándolo.

— ¿...Supongo?

— Espero que ya agradecieras a Tsumiki-san y Komaeda, ellos te cuidaron cuando te desmayaste.

— Eh…

— Descuida Koizumi-san —intervino Komaeda, aliviando a Hajime de que logrará que los ojos de Koizumi dejaran de mirarlo tan fijamente—, Hinata-kun ya nos agradeció apropiadamente.

La chica sonrió, visiblemente más relajada.

— Bueno, prometí dar reporte a Togami, así que me iré adelantando, adiós —dijo, para después salir del aeropuerto.

— Koizumi-san es la "Fotógrafa Definitiva de Preparatoria", creo que solo olvido terminar de presentarse —comento alegremente Komaeda.

— Bueno, eso explica la cámara que llevaba colgando.

— Si, dicen que es increíblemente buena y que, a pesar de ser tan joven, a ganado todo tipo de premios.

Una risa entre dientes interrumpió la conversación entre ambos chicos. Mirándolos de frente estaba el chico de la gabardina oscura, riendo entre dientes, con sus brazos cruzados.

— Las disputas de los simples mortales no son más que un entretenimiento para mis Cuatro Dioses Oscuros de la Destrucción —y después, el chico rio de forma estridente y oscura, poniendo de los nervios a Hajime.

— Este, esta persona es Gundham Tanaka, es nuestro "Miembro del Club de Crianza Definitivo de Preparatoria".

— Ustedes dos —dijo de repente el chico, interrumpiendo su conversación, sus ojos fríos y su porte le hacían creer a Hajime que debían haberlo molestado—, ¿tratan acaso de atraparme?, ustedes débiles humanos no son siquiera dignos de que muestre mi poder, pero en cambio —y entonces, de entre su bufanda salieron cuatro pequeños y adorables hámsters— ¡pueden ofrecer sus almas como tentempié para calmar la ira de los Cuatro Dioses Oscuros de la Destrucción! ¡Hahahahaha!

— N-no queremos eso, solo quiero presentarte a Hinata-kun —y con un codazo Komaeda insto a Hinata a presentarse, este solo resopló.

— H-hola, soy Hajime Hinata.

— Su valor me entretiene un poco. ¡Hahaha!, solo por esta vez perdonaré sus vidas. Presten atención sin perder una sola palabra. El nombre que ha sido prohibido por los cielos esta por ser pronunciado, así que preparen sus corazones, débiles mortales. Ante ustedes se encuentra Gundham Tanaka, recuerden ese nombre hasta que gobierne el mundo.

Hinata no pudo pronunciar palabra, pareciera que estaba bromeando, pero lo serio y seguro que se veía le sugería que no era bueno decir nada.

— Y entonces, contesta valeroso mortal, ¿de quien eres maestro?

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Hajime sin entender nada.

— Creo que te pregunta si tienes mascotas —susurro Komaeda, al ver la insistencia de Tanaka.

— No tengo mascotas, aunque una vez tuve un cangrejo ermitaño en la primaria

— ¿Un crustáceo?, supongo que ese es él limite de tu poder. ¡Eres inferior a mí!, ¡basura!, ¡rechazado afortunado de sostener una conversación conmigo! —después de eso volvió a reír y Hajime no estaba seguro si debía ofenderse. Después de esa interesante conversación, Tanaka salio del aeropuerto mientras se reía

—Eso fue extraño —comento Hajime.

— Puede que él sea extraño, pero es todo un genio con los animales, escuche que ha salvado algunas especies en peligro de extinción —comento sabiamente Komaeda, pero antes de seguir con su conversación, fueron nuevamente interrumpidos.

— ¿Ya se fue esa mujer? —escucharon la voz a sus espaldas. Era el chico de amarillo, tenía cara de fastidio.

— ¿Te refieres a Koizumi-san?, no es bueno pelear con las mujeres, Souda-kun.

— No estábamos peleando, teníamos una discusión irrazonable.

— ¿Irrazonable? —pregunto Hajime.

— Si, Togami se las dio de líder y nos mando a nosotros a buscar en el aeropuerto, pero ese Tanaka no hacia más que reírse todo tétrico y Koizumi solo quería que revisara los motores, a primera viste sabia que no habría ninguno aquí, solo revisar dos me basto, pero ella decía que tenía que revisar uno a uno para confirmarlo.

— ¿Así que ningún avión funciona? —pregunto de nuevo Hajime, sintiendo un malestar al ver irse su única esperanza.

— Bueno, no es como que no funcionen, solo no tiene motor, y sin ello no se puede hacer mucho. ¡Oh cierto!, olvidaba presentarme, soy Kazuichi Souda, soy el "Mecánico Definitivo de Preparatoria" a tu servicio —se presentó con una sonrisa amistosa y pose confiable.

Hajime se sintió más tranquilo, había estado un poco preocupado por la atmósfera cargada del aeropuerto, pero ese chico se veía bastante amigable.

— Yo soy Hajime Hinata, un gusto en conocerte.

Luego de ello tuvieron una breve conversación, donde ambos chicos le explicaban a Hajime sobre Togami tomando la batuta de líder. Usami les había dicho que podrían explorar las instalaciones de la primera isla y la isla central, pero Togami había dividido a todos en grupos de dos y de tres para que ampliarán el rango de búsqueda y luego todos debían reunirse en el restaurante del hotel a la hora de la cena y compartir sus descubrimientos. Y a Hajime todo eso le sonaba bastante razonable, y aún mantenía la esperanza de que alguien encontrase una forma de regresar a Japón, porque sea donde sea que se encontraran, sin lugar a dudas no era Japón.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de Souda, quien quería asegurarse un poco más explorando el aeropuerto, y siguieron hacía su siguiente destino. Esta vez, el más cercano era el Supermercado.

El supermercado se veía bastante grande, y al igual que en el aeropuerto, las puertas eran automáticas. Dentro, el lugar no parecía particularmente diferente de los supermercados normales. Había varias estanterías con todo tipo de artículos, pero no había personal. Eso enervaba los nervios de Hajime.

Pronto escucharon risueñas voces femeninas desde los pasillos de frituras y confites. Eran tres muchachas las que estaban allí, una parecía ser una niña de primaria, vestía un kimono tradicional, era rubio y su rostro era adorable; la chica que se reía mas fuerte que ninguna tenia un estilo cuando menos peculiar, su largo cabello oscuro estaba tintado en colores blanco, azul y rosa, tenía muchos piercing; y la ultima chica era bastante alta, piel morena y un uniforme escolar que parecía muy corto para ella.

— ¡Tienen mi dulce preferido!, ¡que bien!

— Yo sigo prefiero la carne, la chatarra no me llena.

— Pues Ibuki esta feliz de que haya hamburguesas y ramen y salchichas y todo tipo de comida deliciosa.

Las tres chicas parecía estar escogiendo comida y no parecían darse cuenta de un par de intrusos.

— ¿Y ellas quienes son? —pregunto Hajime a Komaeda, su fiel asistente, porque ninguna de las chicas parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

Pero antes de que el susodicho pudiera responder, fueron, sorpresivamente, interrumpidos por la chica de piercing.

— Mirar, mirar, ¡ya los encontré! —dijo enérgicamente, haciendo que las otras dos chicas dejarán su actividad de escoger comida para mirar a los dos chicos— ¡una cara no conocida!

— Eh… un gusto, soy Hajime Hinata.

— ¡¿Y tu energia?! ¡Estos es una presentación!, mira como Ibuki lo hace, ¡Ibu de Ibuki Mioda, Ki de Ibuki Mioda, Mio de Ibuki Mioda, y da de Ibuki Mioda, ¡Yay! Esa fue mi presentación!

—Pues yo no conozco a ninguno —dijo la chica morena, mirando desinteresada a los chicos.

— Pero si nos presentamos esta misma mañana en la playa —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el pobre albino.

— Lo siento, lo siento, se me da mal recordar nombres —dijo despreocupada.

— ¡Oh!, a Ibuki también se le da mal recordar nombres —dijo alegremente la muchacha, golpeando su cabeza en un clásico gesto "moe".

— Soy Nagito Komaeda, por favor, intenten recordar mi nombre —dijo, aun con la sonrisa, Hajime trato de solidarizarse con su nuevo amigo no riéndose de la situación.

— Pues yo soy Akane Owari, un gusto conocerlos —dijo enérgica también.

— Buuu, todos son muy malos, conversando tranquilamente mientras me dejan de lado —escucharon una dulce e infantil voz. La niña del kimono se cubría la cara, pareciera que se iba a poner a llorar.

— Hinata-kun, en serio, no debes hacer llorar a las mujeres —reprocho Komaeda.

— Hajime-chan quien trata mal a las chicas, eso podría ser un nuevo single —grito eufórica Mioda, mientras se reía. Owari en cambio pareciera haberse aburrido de la conversación, ya que caminaba hacia donde había comida congelada.

— N-no es eso, ¡no vayas diciendo esas cosas Komaeda!, lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte llorar —se disculpó Hajime, sin estar verdaderamente seguro de deber asumir la culpa, incluso pasando por alto que Mioda le había llamado tan amigablemente por su primer nombre.

Pero en seguida la niña ya se estaba riendo maliciosamente.

— Toooonto, como si pudiera ofenderme el hecho de que alguien como tu no me hable, de hecho, quizás sea ofensivo el que me hables, heheheh —se rio ella, su rostro adorable ya no era tan adorable.

— ¡Ah! Hiyoko-chan ha cambiado de nuevo —exclamo sorprendida Mioda.

Hajime sentía que le empezaba a doler la cabeza, así que sin decir nada, dejo al trio de mujeres y a Komaeda detrás, pronto escucho a Komaeda detrás de él.

— No debes molestarte con las chicas Hinata-kun, solo están tratando de divertirse junto a ti.

"O de mí" pensó Hajime un poco malhumorado.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus talentos? —pregunto Hajime, una vez de vuelta al camino principal.

— Veamos —Komaeda ahora lucia pensativo—, Mioda-san es la "Miembro de Club de Música Ligera Definitiva de Preparatoria". Ha vendido muchos albums desde secundaria y su grupo escolar era muy popular, pero al parecer se separaron por diferencias creativas. Owari-san es la "Gimnasta Definitiva de Preparatoria", escuche que era una atleta difícil, pero incuso si inventaba sus propias rutinas, era más espectacular que nadie, aunque si no se sentía dispuesta incluso no se presentaba a las competencias. Y Hiyoko Saionji-san es la "Bailarina Tradicional Definitiva de Preparatoria", escuche que sus presentaciones son regulares y tiene un grupo de fans entre la gente joven, aunque la mayoría de sus espectadores son hombres.

Hajime asintió a las palabras de Komaeda, y ya estaba bastante cansado de presentaciones, se pregunto cuantas personas más estarían faltando.

Por el camino principal llegaron hasta el hotel, el cual era bastante inmenso, había exactamente 18 cabañas, una para cada alumno, según Komaeda, una piscina y el hotel al fondo, que también era muy grande.

Mientras se dirigían primero a las cabañas, las más cercanas, Hajime pensó en lo que Komaeda le dijera, 18 cabañas para 18 alumnos. Así que en ese curso debían haber 18 de ellos. Ya había conocido a 8 alumnos, así que ya solo estaba faltando un décimo. Animándose mentalmente, siguió a Komaeda a las cabañas.

Estas eran de madera, y parecían flotar sobre el agua, el piso, también de madera parecía un puente entre las cabañas. Se dividían en 9 de un lado y 9 del otro. Y frente a cada cabaña había un buzón, en la que aparecía un dibujo pixeleado del rostro de, al parecer, cada estudiante.

Y saliendo de una cabaña estaba una muchacha. Su cabello era platinado, sujeto en dos trenzas altas, llevaba un uniforme oscuro, lentes y lo que bien podría ser una katana en la espalda.

Al verlos ella camino con confianza hacia ellos, y detuvo su andar, justo frente a Hajime, sus penetrantes ojos rojos le miraban con tranquilidad.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —pregunto ella.

— Eh, amm, solo quería presentarme contigo —comento Hajime, sintiendo sonrojarse un poco.

— Muy bien, lo entiendo —asintió solemne.

— Mi nombre es Hajime Hinata, un gusto en conocerte.

— Mi nombre es Peko Pekoyama, un honor conocerte —dijo de nuevo en ese tono solemne. El silencio que siguió fue un poco incomodo por ambas partes, y Hajime solo esperaba que Komaeda continuará la presentación o algo—. Bueno, aún tengo cosas por hacer, entonces me voy despidiendo. Espero podamos llegar a entendernos mejor en este viaje escolar.

— L-lo mismo digo —respondió rápidamente Hajime, mirándola seguir su camino hacia fuera del hotel.

— Komaeda, pudiste ayudarnos a seguir nuestra conversación, fue un poco incomodo sabes.

— Lo siento, lo siento, Pekoyama-san al parecer es de pocas palabras. Pero no te dejes engañar por su belleza, ella es, después de todo, la "Espadachina Definitiva de Preparatoria", escuche que es toda una maestra en el arte de la espada.

— Esa espada que lleva en su espalda no sera de verdad, ¿verdad?

— Hahaha, creo que no, es de bambú, pero igualmente no debes hacerla enojar, le dijo esta mañana a Hanamura-kun que un golpe en el lugar correcto podría ser fatal, y tomando en cuenta cual es su talento, no hay que dudar de su palabra.

"Pero no lo digas tan alegre" Hajime pensó un tanto cansado, "al menos fue una conversación civilizada" y tal pensamiento lo consoló.

Revisaron las cabañas, las cuales estaban perpendiculares a la entrada del hotel, se dividían en dos áreas, 9 al lado izquierdo y 9 al otro lado, 4 estaban enfrente de otras 4, y la novena quedaba en medio de las demás al fondo. Miraron los dibujos y vieron que estaban entrecruzadas, la cabaña de Hajime estaba cerca de la entrada al hotel, frente suya quedaba la de una chica, al lado la de Komaeda, y frente a la de Komaeda otra chica.

— Al parecer las cabañas de las chicas quedan en frente de la de los chicos —dijo Komaeda, luego de revisarlas.

— ¿No habría sido mejor que las chicas tuvieran un lado, y los chicos otro?

— Probablemente si, pero somo más chicos que chicas, así que quizá ese sea el mejor arreglo.

— ¡¿Quieres de una jodida vez dejarme en paz?!

Ambos chicos cesaron sus actividades de investigación, frente a ellos venía un dúo de chicos.

Uno era rubio, con cara de niño, ojos verdes, y traje. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía muy molesto. Detrás de él iba un hombre muy alto y musculoso de chaqueta negra, no lucía especialmente enojado, pero tampoco parecía alegre.

— Solo digo que sería bueno que nos ayudarás a investigar, el trabajo en equipo es más importante que el trabajo de uno solo.

— Tsk, como si hubiese aceptado las ordenes de ese gordinflón imbécil… ¿Y ustedes que demonios miran?

— Gulp.

— ¿Acaso tienen algún problema conmigo?

— Calmate Kuzuryuu-kun, solo queríamos presentarnos.

— ¿Presentarse?

— Si, ya vez que este chico de aquí se desmayo y aún no se presenta con todos.

El tal Kuzuryuu le miro de forma despectiva con una sonrisa burlona, Hajime se pregunto por qué todos lo que lucían adorables parecían ser pequeños entes del mal.

— Soy Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, pero no te equivoques, no seremos amigos —y sin más que decir camino hasta donde quedaba su cabaña.

— Y se fue, bueno, supongo que el equipo podrá apañárselas con los miembros actuales —escucharon al hombre a sus espaldas—. Y tu —dijo, apunto a Hajime—, no has preguntado por mi nombre aun. Soy Nekomaru Nidai, el legendario "Entrenador Definitivo de Preparatoria". ¡Nekomaru Nidai!, ¡Ese es mi nombre! —y lo que había sido una conversación termino en un buen grito.

— Un gusto… en conocerte, soy Hajime Hinata —se presentó, un poco intimidado por el hombre, que al parecer era un estudiante.

— ¡Habla más fuerte!, ¡Pon tu barriga a ello! —comando entre una fuerte voz.

— ¡Soy Hajime Hinata!

—¡No te oigo!, ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!, ¡Da todo lo que tienes!

— ¡Soy Hajime Hinata, un gusto conocerte!

— ¡Y yo soy Nekomaru Nidai!; ¡Un nombre que ni en el infierno olvidarás!

Después de tan ruidosa conversación, Nidai se retiro hacía fuera del hotel. Hajime se sacudió el interior del oído, temiendo haberse quedado sordo y afónico.

— ¿Ese ¿chico?, en verdad es solo un entrenador, Komaeda?

— Bueno, él tiene uno de los títulos definitivos. Escuche que ha sido transferido de escuela a escuela y ha entrenado a un gran numero de equipos que han ganado todo tipo de competencias.

Hajime asintió.

— Y ante lo de Kuzuryuu-kun, dejame decirte que es parte de la famosa familia Kuzuryuu.

— ¿Familia Kuzuryuu?, te refieres a, ¿esa familia de mafiosos?

Con una sonrisa Komaeda asintió— Él es el "Mafioso Definitivo de Preparatoria"

— Eso no puede ser posible, ¿cómo es que pueden incluir a alguien peligroso en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza?

— Bueno, no estoy seguro, ya ves, incluso a reclutados alumnos con suerte, la Academia seguro tiene interés en toda clase de talentos. Pero lo importante es, Hinata-kun, que no debes meterte con Kuzuryuu-kun, a menos que quieras dormir con los peces.

— ¡No digas cosas tan espantosas con una sonrisa!

— Oh, cierto, nunca menciones el aspecto físico de Kuzuryuu-kun, seguramente ni perdiendo todos tus dedos consigas que te perdone.

— Gulp.

Ambos chicos entonces decidieron seguir su camino hacia el hotel. La piscina era grande y parecía bastante divertida, pero Hajime no tenía ningún interés en usarla pronto. Mas aya del camino empedrado, llegaron al hotel, que se llamaba, curiosamente, "Mirai". Y entraron.

La recepción sillones cómodos en tonos rojos, un piso azulado, plantas decorativas, mostrador, televisión, y algunos maquinas que parecían ser de videojuego. Y en una de esas maquinas estaba sentada una muchacha, con sus ojos fijos en el monitor.

— Cierto, Hinata-kun, aún no te presentas con ella.

Hajime asintió, acercándose a la chica. Parecía un poco pequeña, encorvada contra el juego, usaba una chamarra oscura, tenia una mochila de peluche y su cabello era corto.

— Disculpa, ¿podríamos presentarnos? —pero la chica ni había volteado a mirarle, ni siquiera pestañeado.

— Esta muy inmersa en el juego… ¡Nanami-saaaaan! —le llamo más fuerte Komaeda.

La chica finalmente pareció reaccionar, parpadeando un poco, como si estuviera confundida. Lentamente aparto sus ojos de la pantalla y los fijó, primero en Komaeda, quien le había llamado, y luego en Hajime.

—… Perdona, creo que estaba muy sumergida en el juego —dijo ella, con voz tranquila y quizás adormilada.

Los dos chicos no hicieron ningún comentario, solo sonrieron.

— … Veamos, quieren que me presente, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, con pose pensativa.

Se quedo unos momentos en silencio antes de responder, con su tranquila y adormilada voz— Soy Chiaki Nanami, soy la "Gamer Definitiva de Preparatoria", mis pasatiempos son los videojuegos, y soy muy buena en ellos y me gustan todos los géneros. Un gusto en conocerte.

— Mi nombre es Hajime Hinata, un gusto conocerte también —respondió Hajime, un poco contento de que ella no fuera estrafalaria como casi todos los demás.

Después de eso, ella volvió a su videojuego, pero converso con ellos un poco más, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. En opinión de Hajime, eso era genial.

Ambos chicos después dejaron a Nanami sola, y continuaron su camino hacía la parte superior del hotel. Arriba estaba un gran restaurante, con un jardín interior con bellas flores rojas y plantas de interior en diferentes lugares, había un montón de mesitas con un juego de cuatro sillas ordenadas por todo el lugar, no había paredes, por lo que llegaba fácilmente la suave brisa marina.

Cuando llegaron a la parte superior les llego un rumor de una conversación.

— Es una verdadera tragedia cuando se deja correr el veneno. Y para evitarlo se debe chupar el veneno con tu boca lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Veneno?, ya veo…

Las dos personas que conversaban era un chico bajito y regordete, vestido como todo un clásico chef de las películas europeas que a la madre de Hajime tanto le gustaban ver. Su cabello castaño tenía un curioso peinado, pero lo más destacable era su cara de pervertida malicia. La otra persona era una muchacha con piel blanca como nieve, cabello rubio largo, ojos claros y un bonito vestido, ella tenía cara de confusión, como si estuviese tratando de entender algo.

Hajime y Komaeda intercambiaron rápidamente miradas preocupadas. No se necesitaba pensar mucho en que situación estaban esos dos. Y debían intervenir rápidamente.

— Disculpen, quiero hablar con ustedes —intervino Hajime, viendo la cara de decepción del muchacho, sintiéndose un poco enojado con él.

— Buenos días —saludo amablemente la chica rubio, con una agradable sonrisa.

— Buenos días, soy Hajime Hinata, un gusto en conocerte —se presentó, feliz de que la chica no parecía ser conflictiva.

— Hola, eres el chico que se desmayo, ¿eh? —dijo sonriente el chico regordete—. Soy Teruteru Hanamura, soy el "Cocinero Definitivo de Preparatoria", pero preferiría que me llamaran el "Chef Definitivo de Preparatoria", suena mucho más sofisticado, ¿no creen? —dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo, y hasta, podría decirse, coqueta—. Jujuju, un placer conocerte.

La muchacha cubrió su boca con sus manos, luciendo preocupada.

— Lo siento, nosotros no nos hemos presentado aun. Disculpa mi tardanza. Mi nombre es Sonia Nevermind, vengo del pequeño país europeo llamado Novoselic, vine a Japón como estudiante de intercambio. Es un placer conocerte, espero mantengamos una amistad duradera —dijo cortésmente.

— Umm… si, igualmente —respondió Hajime, sonrojándose un poco.

— ¿'Estas siendo hipnotizado Hinata-kun? —eso hizo que el mencionado se sonrojará más, pero Komaeda siguió hablando sin oportunidad de ser interrumpido—, creo que es normal, ¿sabes? Ella es nuestra "Princesa Definitiva de Preparatoria" y en realidad ella es de la realeza.

Después de eso, los cuatro tuvieron una larga e interesante conversación, donde, al final de la misma, con una mirada, Hajime y Komaeda juraron detener cualquier avance pervertido de Hanamura con cualquiera de las chicas.

Ambos chicos salieron del restaurante, cuando Komaeda recordó que a Hajime le faltaba presentarse con otros tres estudiantes, y que debían hacerlo pronto, porque ya estaba cayendo el atardecer, y no faltaba mucho tiempo antes de que se reunieran de nuevo en el comedor.

Caminaron fuera del hotel, y en la entrada del mismo se encontraron con un muchacho alto y de gran tamaño. Era rubio, vestía de blanco, y tenía una fría mirada azul.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó con fría voz, y Hajime podría sentir que de él emanaba un aura de "desaparece ya".

— Togami-kun, ¿te importaría presentarte? —pidió amablemente Komaeda.

— ¿Una presentación? —preguntó levemente interesado.

— Animo Hinata-kun —le dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

— Um… Soy Hajime Hinata.

El famoso "Togami" no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando fijamente, como si evaluará si merecía la pena alguna contestación.

— … Soy Byakuya Togami —respondió, después de lo que pareció ser una infinidad de tiempo—, si eso es todo entonces ya vete —y después de eso, les dio la espalda.

— Lo que esperarías de Togami-kun.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Su talento "Definitivo", es bastante especial, él es el "Heredero Definitivo de Preparatoria", es el heredero del importante "Grupo Togami", y desde pequeño se le debió de educar para ser líder, incluso a pesar de ser joven ya ha logrado una fortuna el solo.

— Ustedes dos —escucharon a sus espaldas.

Al voltearse, vieron a Togami.

— Casi se acerca la hora de la reunión. A todos los que vean en su camino mándenlos al restaurante del hotel. Ese será el lugar para nuestras reuniones —ordeno, con un tono que no admitía lugar ah replicas.

Ambos chicos asintieron, y lo vieron alejarse, con dirección al hotel.

— Aún nos quedan dos presentaciones más —dijo alegremente Komaeda, y no se perdió el entusiasmo en la voz del chico.

Caminaron hacía la granja, que parecía ser el lugar que faltaba, pero no encontraron a nadie allí, a nadie salvo a Usami, que les hizo un "truco de magia" de convertir un pollo en una vaca, y a Saionji, quien al parecer estaba matando hormiguitas con su pequeño dedito, ambos chicos la convencieron de ir al restaurante, aunque les costo varios minutos. Usami les escucho y dijo que también participaría en la reunión, porque estaba muy contenta de que todos estuvieran cultivando los fragmentos de esperanza.

Caminaron entonces hacia la isla central, que era el único lugar que faltaba por revisar, en el camino se encontraron nuevamente a Pekoyama y a Kuzuryuu, los cuales, también les hablaron de la reunión.

Finalmente atravesaron el gigantesco puente de madera, para inquietud de Hajime, quien empezaba tener un mal presentimiento, o quizá solo un malestar en el pecho. Pero Komaeda le instaba a seguir, parecía muy emocionado, tanto que apenas y podía contenerse, Hajime ya lo imaginaba a punto de saltar como conejo.

Y finalmente llegaron a la isla central, que tenía bastante vegetación, y llegaron por un camino al parque central.

Allí había una enorme estatua de animales míticos, y dos chicos. El que estaba más cerca de ellos se encontró con ellos de frente, parecía que él estaba por dejar la isla, era bajito, usaba una chamarra negra, y tenía el cabello castaño alborotado.

— Traje a Hinata-kun para que se conocieran —rompió el repentino silencio Komaeda, quien estaba realmente emocionado, como no lo había visto con los demás estudiantes.

El otro muchacho, el que había estado mirando fijamente a la estatua se dio la vuelta. Tenía la piel muy pálida, el cabello negro era realmente largo, su traje negro y sus fríos ojos rojos le recordaba a Hajime a una especie de vampiro, pero eso no era lo perturbador, no sabía qué, pero algo en ese chico de expresión aburrida le perturbaba, algo no estaba bien con él, y su rostro, ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o sus rostros se parecían?

— Un gusto en conocerte, soy Makoto Naegi —dijo el muchacho bajito, sonriéndole amablemente, llamando de nuevo su atención

"Al fin un chico bajito que no es un yandere en potencia" respiro tranquilo Hajime.

— Un gusto también, soy Hajime Hinata.

— Naegi-kun es nuestro "Orador Motivacional Definitivo de Preparatoria" —Komaeda parecía bastante orgulloso, como un padre presumiendo de su hijo, o quizás un cazador de su presa. De cualquier forma, su tono había avergonzado, porque el muchacho se había sonrojado.

— No es la gran cosa —dijo modesto, pero el chico no podía esconder una sonrisa, parecía estar verdaderamente orgulloso de su talento.

— No te demerites, Naegi-kun. Naegi-kun es un gran Motivador, despues de todo en un alumno "Definitivo". Él, con sus palabras, logró hacer que un gran grupo de personas se moviera a la esperanza. ¿no es eso fascinante, Hinata-kun?

— S-si —asintió Hajime, un poco extrañado de ver la emoción de Komaeda.

— No es la gran cosa, todos ellos ya tenían esperanza en sus corazones, yo solo los anime un poco.

— Que aburrido —escucho un susurro.

Hajime miro al chico vampiro mientras Komaeda tenía, al parecer, una apasionante conversación con Naegi.

— Umm… Soy Hajime Hinata —un gusto —dijo el, presentándose con el último chico.

— No deberías decir que es un gusto cuando estás incomodo —dijo este, con un tono de voz aburrido, casi carente de sentimiento, haciendo a Hajime fruncir el ceño—, pero supongo que es lo que normalmente se dice. Soy Izuru Kamukura, mi titulo es "Analista Definitivo de Preparatoria".

Después de decir, eso, sin decir una sola palabra se retiro, dejando a Hajime con una extraña sensación de pesadumbre en el pecho, y dos chicos parlanchines a su espalda.

Chapter I End

18 students

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, hasta aquí dejo el fanfic, porque esta quedando muy largo, ay, espero que no me vayan a quedar así de largo el resto de capitulos :'D
> 
> Muy bien, pues esta es una idea que eh tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me atrevía a escribir, aunque a pasado por un monton de cambio en la idea opriginal. Al principio, no iba a estar incluido Kamukura, solo sería Naegi el "invitado especial". Después de un tiempo y de revaluar la idea, cambie a Naegi por Kamakura, y creía que iba a seguir la historia así. Pero al final después de todo quería que Naegi volviera a participar en el juego de matanza mutua. Al final decidí volver a remover a Izuru del fic, pero como lo amo mucho no pude evitar volver a incluirlo, y después de mucho pensar, se me ocurrio como pude meter a ambos en el fic, y aquí estan *muchos corazones*
> 
> Sobre los talentos de estos dos chicos. Ya eh leido algunos fics donde se incluye a Izuru en el juego de Matanza mutua, y en practicamente todos ellos se le da el talento de "Analista" y después de pensarlo me di cuenta de que le va muy buen el titulo. Sus super análisis justificarían perfectamente su manera de ser o de pensar, además quiero aprovecharlo con esa habilidad.
> 
> En cuanto a Naegi, ese me costo muchiiiiiiisimo. Pero no les dire ahora porque ese es el talento que le escogí. Quiero hacer una especie de omake´s (extras) al final de algunos episodios, uno de ellos quiero que sea sobre Naegi y el resto de sobrevivientes en la Fundación Futuro. Alli desvelaremos el titulo de Naegi. Igualmente ustedes mismos puedes apostar por qué razon habrá sido.
> 
> También el juego de matanzas no comenzará para el siguiente capitulo ni seguramente para el siguiente de ese. quiero que primero todos desarrollen una buen amistad. No que el mismo día en el que se conocen ya deben matarse entre si. Creo que si se da más peso a la amistad que se tiene por los días pasados, las muertes pueden ser mucho más de desesperacion, pupupu.
> 
> Así que tendremos una pequeña variacion del modo isla.
> 
> También, seguramente, las muertes no ocurrirán en el orden en que vimos, y seguramente no con las mismas victimas o asesinos. Pero como quiero dar alusion al primer juego tendré que pensar todo muy bien. Ya estoy en el caso! :9
> 
> Como cualquier persona (que entre a mi perfil) sabrá, este fic tendrá algunos tintes yaoi, o shounen ai, no puedo evitarlo, juro que trate, pero al menos esos tintes supongo que seran entre Komaeda E Izuru, seguramente, pero también habrá parejas hetero, el amor estara en el aire.
> 
> Escribir el primer cap me costo horrores, sinceramente, muchas presentaciones y no veía el momento de acabar, pero no podía saltarme nada, así que solo destaque lo importante de cada uno, o este capitulo se haría largo. En el siguiente cap veremos el punto de vista de Nagito., narrando un poco desde que Hajime se desmayara y como Byakuya los mandoneo a todos (lol) y después regresaremos al punto de vista de Hinata cuando atienda a la reunión.
> 
> Realmente quiero escribir de todos pasando días felices y acercamiento de personajes,aunque no se si serán capitulos igual de lagos o más cortos, pupupupu
> 
> Espero no extrañen mucho a Monokuma, porque tardará en aparecer, pero les prometo que habran divertidos asesinatos y muchos castigos ironicos.
> 
> Quien sera el primero en morir?
> 
> Quien será el primer asesino?
> 
> Sobre todo, quienes sobreviviran?
> 
> Cierto, no asuman que Naegi e Izuru sobrevivan, no quiero decir que los mataré, pero tampoco aseguro que sobrevivan, kufufufufu, puede que los sorevivientes mueras y algunos de los muertos sobrevivan, I dunno, pero tengo una idea para todos :3
> 
> Escribir a Tnaka no me dio p*ta gracia :) Fue inesperadamente dificil. Me quede atorada buen rato con sus dialogos, así que espero no me quedará muy ooc, pero como que ya le agarre también gusto a sus exentricidades, i love that baby.
> 
> Cierto, les gustaría ver el punto de vista de Izuru y Naegi pronto?
> 
> Que creen que planee Naegi entrando al NWP?
> 
> Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias?
> 
> Todas serán bien recibidas :3
> 
> Ciao ciao~


End file.
